


Once or Twice

by skyblue_reverie



Series: These Violent Delights [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Western, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 15, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: John enjoyed sex.  He enjoyed sex with all different kinds of partners.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Ambiguous
Series: These Violent Delights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Once or Twice

**Author's Note:**

> SGA/Westworld fusion. See [series notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637) for info. Man, I'm having fun with this 'verse. Poor John, I'm evil to him. 
> 
> This fic fits the square "nonpenetrative sex" for my trope bingo card.

John enjoyed sex. He enjoyed sex with all different kinds of partners. Appearance wasn’t all that important, as long as the person had some semblance of cleanliness. Personality wasn’t generally a deal-breaker either – after all, he was looking for an hour or, at most, a night of pleasure, not a spouse. Which was why it was somewhat startling to realize that he’d apparently developed a preference for a certain type. 

He looked down into the bright, intelligent eyes of the man who was kneeling at his feet, sucking his cock, and he let out a low groan. The man had a wide, mobile mouth, broad shoulders, and a receding hairline with a sharp widow’s peak. Nothing particularly unusual or outstanding in his appearance, but damn, the way this man looked was doing things to him. The man was frantically jacking his own cock as he bobbed his head up and down John’s. The man made a high-pitched whimper, deep in his throat, and started to spend, which shoved John over the edge, hard, and he came right down the man’s throat with no warning. He generally wasn’t so discourteous, but he hadn’t even known how close he was until it was too late. Luckily, the man just sucked and swallowed enthusiastically until John felt like his balls must be utterly empty. John let his eyes drift closed in satisfaction. He heard the other man getting to his feet and opened his eyes to smile lazily at him. 

“Well thank you kindly,” he said.

“The pleasure was mine,” the man said as he buttoned up his trousers. “I’ll see you around, Sheriff.”

John nodded but knew he wouldn’t be seeing the man again. He was a newcomer, after all, and they never stuck around.

***

John enjoyed sex. He enjoyed sex with all different kinds of partners. Appearance wasn’t all that important, as long as the person had some semblance of cleanliness. Personality wasn’t generally a deal-breaker either – after all, he was looking for an hour or, at most, a night of pleasure, not a spouse. Which was why it was somewhat startling to realize that he’d apparently developed a preference for a certain type. 

He looked down into the bright, intelligent eyes of the man who was kneeling at his feet, sucking his cock, and he let out a low groan. The man had a wide, mobile mouth, broad shoulders, and a receding hairline with a sharp widow’s peak. Nothing particularly unusual or outstanding in his appearance, but damn, the way this man looked was doing things to him. The man was frantically jacking his own cock as he bobbed his head up and down John’s. The man made a high-pitched whimper, deep in his throat, and started to spend, which shoved John over the edge, hard, and he came right down the man’s throat with no warning. He generally wasn’t so discourteous, but he hadn’t even known how close he was until it was too late. Luckily, the man just sucked and swallowed enthusiastically until John felt like his balls must be utterly empty. John let his eyes drift closed in satisfaction. 

Then he opened them to thank the man – and found that the space in front of him was empty. He felt a wet stickiness in his drawers and looked down at himself to see that his trousers weren’t even open. He looked around wildly but he was completely alone in the room, with no sign that anyone had been here recently. No sound of footsteps or of the door closing, not even the movement of air to signal anyone’s presence. What the fuck had just happened? Had it been an incredibly vivid daydream? But it had felt so real, the sensory details crisp and intense. Obviously it hadn’t been real, though. He let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk and wondered if this was what it felt like to go insane.


End file.
